


watch

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan catches josh ~in the act~. alternately, another dan-catches-josh-wanking fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write josh wanking lol

Dan is walking past the loo in the bus when he notices the light is on and there is a very particular deep breathing that Dan knows.

Oh.

Dan pauses at the door, furrowing his eyebrows. Josh was the only one that stayed on the bus when the rest of them went on a beer run. And now the rest of them are off at some other bus party and Dan came back to the bus to tell Josh where they were going and to fix his hair. Not that he'd told them he was going to fix his hair. But.

Dan stands at the door trying to figure out what Josh is doing for about three seconds before it becomes very apparent when Josh lets out this low, soft moan, and oh okay. Dan almost dies a little. He's heard Josh and Hanna have sex before, unfortunately, but for some reason Josh moaning right now is about a million times hotter because Dan's definitely not imagining Josh with his hand on his cock nope no way.

There's a tiny crack between the door and the door jamb where Josh hadn't slid it shut all the way. It's maybe half an inch. Dan stands back from the door a bit, stepping carefully to his left till he sees Josh through the crack. He's still clothed, but he's leaning back against the wall and Dan can't quite see his dick because he's working himself overhand right now. Dan feels pretty disgusting for watching but god, it's Josh, and he's wanking, and it's fucking hot, and Josh is fucking hot, and Dan's jeans just shrank at least two sizes.

Also, the fact that Josh is actually watching himself is pretty hot as well.

Dan stands still, dead still. If Josh catches him... well. That wouldn't go over well. He positions his head so he has a nice view and he stays precisely there. He hardly even breathes. Not that Josh would be able to hear Dan breathing over his own heavy breath, but.

Josh turns his hand back over, running his thumb back and forth over his head once. He spits in his hand – Dan clenches his jaw at that a little bit – and he reaches past his dick and oh god he's touching his balls and Dan can't help but to grab himself through his jeans because now he has a full view of Josh's cock and it's perfect. Or at least Dan thinks it is. Josh purrs a bit, then he moves.

Dan feels this split second of paralyzing fear, but then Josh leans back into view again and oh okay he was just getting more lotion. Josh sighs and goes back to his rhythm, his thumb passing over his head each time. His eyes close and his head drops back against the wall and his mouth drops open a bit and ugh why can't Dan move because he just really wants to suck Josh's dick right now.

Dan closes his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opens them he just focuses on watching.

He watches Josh's chest pulse slowly. He watches Josh's jaw twitch open a bit when his hand tightens its grip. He watches Josh's fist. He watches Josh's jeans slip down on his thighs. He watches Josh drop his head and look down at himself. He watches Josh's wrist flick on every pass over his head. What he doesn't watch is when Josh moans softly. He hears that.

Dan accidentally lets this little tiny hissing noise slip out between his teeth.

Josh's hand flies off himself and his jaw snaps shut and his head snaps up and over, straight through the crack in the door and straight into Dan's eyes.

Dan is quiet. Josh's face is dark, hot red. Dan swallows.

“Sorry,” he says, even though he's not.

“Oh,” Josh says. He shrugs, going to close the door, but Dan's voice blurts out before he can think.

“Wait,” Dan says. “Wait, wait wait. Let me. Can I.”

Josh swallows visibly, sliding the door back open a bit. Dan walks over quietly, steps into the loo, and shuts the door behind him. He makes sure there's no gap this time.

Dan looks into Josh's eyes, and Josh looks kind of terrified.

“It's just me,” Dan whispers, “just Dan.” He leans forward and gives him a gentle peck on the lips and Josh closes his eyes. They stay closed even after Dan pulls away.

“Go ahead,” Josh breathes. “I trust you.”

Dan supposes Josh had expected a blowjob from the way he gasps when Dan takes hold of his base. At least he's nice and lubed up all ready. And hard. Very hard. Dan leans in close to Josh, holding his neck as he starts working him again, slow and kind of carefully. Josh's eyes fall open, and his hands kind of find places to rest on Dan's sides.

Dan swallows hard. He considers getting his dick out too but he decides it's best to focus on Josh. He rotates his hand a bit and Josh's breath catches roughly in his throat, his fingers tightening in his shirt.

“Dan,” Josh whispers. That's nice, Dan thinks.

“What,” Dan breathes, his face so close to Josh's that their noses are almost touching.

“Dan,” Josh repeats, but this time he kind of whines his name, his jaw tightening. He lifts his chin and Dan kisses his neck, working him faster.

“Lemme kiss you,” Dan murmurs, and Josh manages to drop his head back down but he holds onto Dan's hair and he goes to kiss him but he moans against Dan's mouth. Dan kisses him as soon as Josh's moan breaks, and Josh kisses him back hotly, pushing at his hand.

“Please,” Josh pants, his lips still pressed to Dan's, and Dan nods. Josh nods back and Dan moves his hand faster, closer to his head, and Josh breathes hard. He looks down at Dan's hand on him and Dan keeps trying to kiss him, and Josh is kind of a mess at this point. He's holding onto Dan as if he might fall without him standing there. And he kind of would, because his knees shake for maybe half a second before he cums, spilling hot on Dan's shirt. Dan hardly has to move his hand; Josh is rutting into his palm hard enough that he doesn't have to move more than an inch either way. “Fuck,” he chokes out, and he leans forward on Dan's shoulder.

Dan keeps working Josh, slower now, until he feels him start to soften. He tucks Josh back up in his jeans and pats his bum.

“There,” Dan says. He feels Josh smile into his shoulder. “Sorry I perved on you.”

“It's fine,” Josh murmurs. He stands upright again, still holding Dan's sides. “I got a handjob out of it. A handjob that was better than most blowjobs I've gotten, actually.” Dan can't keep his mouth from smirking. Josh blushes. “Yeah, maybe I'll take you up on that,” he adds. He looks at Dan's shirt and goes to say something.

“Don't,” Dan says quickly, pulling it off. “I could fill a suitcase with my cum-stained shirts, alright?” He smiles and pulls the door open. “Ladies first.”

“I should be holding the door for you then,” Josh remarks, stepping through anyway. Dan smacks him on the bum and Josh squeaks, rubbing it. “Ow.”

“Be nice or no Dan blowjobs for you,” Dan says sweetly, kissing him again. “Get yourself together. We're switching parties. The lads went for beer.” He tosses his stained shirt in his bunk and pulls out one of Josh's shirts instead, pulling it on. “Let's go.” He ruffles Josh's hair and hops back off the bus to give him the moment of privacy he probably should've given him earlier.


End file.
